Battle Scars
by Madam Hawki
Summary: Anna and Connor both went their seperate ways two months ago due to his Assassin commitments. She found a new partner so what happens when Connor turns up on her doorstep needing immediate help? Will she get back together with him despite his ways? What about when an unexpected twist gets in the way?
1. Prologue

Anna loved living in the forest. Despite all the bears and wolves, it felt more like home than Boston or New York ever did. She blamed Connor for it. She loved him so much but due to his excessive travelling for missions as an Assassin, she could go weeks and occasionally months without seeing him. It broke her heart that she hardly got to see him. It was a clean break-up though, no fighting or arguing, no hard feelings from either party or at least she thought. It had been 2 months since they left each other and Anna had found herself a new man with a fixed job. She still lived in the forest though; she couldn't bear to leave it. Maybe subconsciously it reminded her of him. The way he jumped around in the trees, free-running he called it, or when he went off hunting and came back with a load of meat that would last them a whole week or two. She often stopped to just stare up into the treetops whenever he plagued her mind.

Today was one of those days. She had dreamed about him last night, it was a nightmare to say the least. Connor was fighting a group of red coats and they killed him. Anna tried to run away but was stuck running down a never-ending road. She woke up in a cold sweat and crying from it.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Sorry for the hiatus guys. I was without internet for about 2 weeks. *sobs* But here we go, Chapter One, chapter Two will follow up tomorrow. I want to dedicate this chapter to Two of my Australian friends Katie and Andy because they are so much fun to Skype with and are always happy to lend a hand when I need one. Love you guys. **

**Reviews are welcome people. Hope you enjoy ~Madam Hawki**

After a sleepless night from tossing and turning caused by that dream, Anna decided that spending the morning in the vegetable garden would do her some good, it was calming. The garden was Connor's idea again. He always believed in living off the land and she agreed with him.

This season she was growing a whole garden. Potatoes, beans, carrots and corn, all in uniform lines. She was actually quite proud of it, she'd even decided to buy a few chickens this year. Milk and meat however came from the regular trips into the village.

She was in the garden not even 10 minutes before a commotion broke out behind the chicken coup. "Damn foxes must have found a way in" she thought to herself. She rose from her knees at the edge of the garden and started walking cautiously towards the coup. What emerged from behind it stopped her dead in her tracks. The brown eyes pierced her own crystal blues. Neither let their gaze leave the other. She was struck speechless, she didn't know what to do. It took a few moments of silence before she could say anything.

"Connor?" "Anna" he replied blankly. "Connor what are you doing here?" she asked. It was then she noticed it, the blood running down his fingers on the hand that he clutched his chest with. He was hurt, and bad, he needed medical attention immediately. Anna rushed to his side and put her arm around his waist, he was starting to sway. How much blood had he lost? She guided him to the house and inot her bedroom where she sat him down on her bed. She left the room and came back with a bag. "It's a good thing I used to be a nurse" she laughed.

"First things first. We need to remove those robes and shirt." Connor just stared at her, "Connor I'm not trying to bed you! We need to get them off if I'm to stitch you up!" He finally removed them along with his bow, quiver, tomahawk, and blades. Anna put them on a chair in the corner. She turned back around and couldn't help but stare a little. She forgot how chiselled and fit he was. "Snap out of it Anna. You have to sew the poor guy back up" she whispered to herself.

Out of the bag she took a brown glass bottle and removed the cork from its neck. She poured the clear liquid onto a folded piece of cotton, looking at Connor she said "You know the play." She tenderly dabbed the alcohol filled rag on and around his wound making him wince in pain. Connor scrunched up his face and let out a deep breath, his eyes kept closed. Anna cupped his face with oen hand causing him to open his eyes. She smiled sweetly, staring into his brown eyes and whispered "I'm Sorry." "Do not apologize Anna. I got myself into this mess," he replied. Anna just smiled at him. To her, he had almost an irresistibility about him. Did she still love him? But she coldn't possibly, she had Thomas now. So many thoughts raced around inside her head. "Are you alright Io?" Connor asked her. Anna couldn't contain her smile then, she hadn't been called Io since they parted ways 2 months ago. She nodded her head.

With the smile still on her face, she threaded the needle with delicate hands. "I'm Sorry" she repeated as she started stitching the wound shut. Connor replied "Please, no more apologies. If anyone should apologize it should be me." Anna shook her head, "You need not apologize to me darling. You surprised me is all." They continued on in silence but Connor couldn't help himself, he watched her for the remainder with an ever so slight smile on his face. Was he still in love with her as well? Anna bandaged up his chest and told him "Get some sleep now. I'll be back in later to check on it" as she delicately placed a finger on the bandaging. It was only about one o'clock but she knew he needed the sleep and she closed the curtains to allow him some peace. Anna kissed his forehead and said "It's good to see you again Connor" to which he replied "And you as well Io."

As Anna walked out of the room she took Connor's hidden blades with her just to be safe, to make sure he didn't run out on her again. The smile was still stuck on her face


	3. Connor's Story

**Sorry the Chapters are quite short at the moment. They will get longer further in, i have BIG plans for Connor and Anna. This chapter is for my two Angels Kate and Nishani. Always there for me like Connor is for Anna. Love you two my sweet girls. **

**Reviews welcom**

**~MadamHawki**

They just kept coming, I was holding them off until 'he' showed up. Redcoats are usually easy to assassinate but this guy… this guy was different. He swung his axe and I jumped out of the way. He was a mountain of a man, full of muscle and energy. Lumberjack they called him, it suited him well. He stood tall like a Great Sequoia and swung his axe so effortlessly. Never had I met a man so imposing up until that moment. He swung again and I dodged once more. Before I turned to face him though, he was in mid-swing and the tip of the axe cut my chest. Sliding under his legs I jumped up and put one of my blades in his back. That was it… he fell to the muddy ground and was finally motionless.

The only reason I came to Anna is because she's the only one I have complete trust in. I know the pain I put her through just by being here as well but I still love her. I feel an overwhelming sense that I must protect her no matter what the cost. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything should happen to her.

When she was stitching me up I couldn't help but watch her with a smile on my face. Her perfection never fails to amaze me. Her long, brown, straight hair, her eyes as blue as the lake in Piece Hill, her aroma of heavenly perfumes, everything about her keeps me entranced. Today as I lay alone in 'her' bed, I thought to myself. It was the first time I was able to just sit and think, where I wasn't getting pursued by Templars or Redcoats. It felt good to finally relax; it felt good to finally be in Anna's company again.

Sometimes I miss the old times where we would sit in the clearing at night staring up at the stars while Anna listened to me telling the stories of my people. She always wanted to know about the tales and legends of our first descendants. Anna was the first British person to ever ask me about my people and our history. She always had a genuine interest in learning about me and my history and that's what I loved about her, she wasn't like the other women, always talking about themselves or the latest gossip from England. When I finally agreed to take her to my village she was so excited I thought she might explode.

I couldn't help but chuckle when we got there though, she was so nervous. B ut once the Clan Mother started telling her stories and answering her questions, my curious Anna became more at home. There was an alterier motive to bringing her though, I wanted to introduce Anna to the Clan Mother so she could be accepted and we could still see each other. I was so nervous, more nervous than I had ever been, even when facing a whole army or a giant black bear. My nerves had no place though because Anna was accepted. Had she still been visiting the village these past two months?


	4. An Awkward Question

After about two hours, Anna walked back into the bedroom with a tray. The tray held a steaming cup and a new roll of cotton bandaging. Connor was asleep and Anna didn't want to wake him up so she sat on the seat where she had placed his robes and weapons earlier. They were now sitting nicely folded in a drawer. Anna however, still retained his hidden blades. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was funny considering his job, if it could even be called that, consisted of killing people. She hardly ever saw him sleeping. He always went to bed after her and was always awake before her. Did he ever sleep? "Of course he sleeps!" she thought to herself. What did she think he was doing right now?

Connor opened his eyes and was met with a warm smile from Anna. She walked over and sat down next to him on the side of the bed. "Shall we have a look at our handy work?" she asked. Connor replied as he sat up "it's all your work Io" "Well you're the one that went and got himself sliced open and I couldn't have done it without such a calm patient". Connor chuckled, "it's not the first time I've been stitched up nor will it be the last". Anna unwrapped the bandaging from around Connor's torso and gave him the still steaming cup. "Drink Up! It's a healing tea from the village." So she was still going to the village! Connor did as he was instructed and drank the tea as Anna inspected the newly stitched wound. It looked good so far. Anna took the empty cup from Connor and placed it back on the tray then took her seat back on the side of the bed next to him.

She felt a hand placed delicately on her waist. She swivelled around and her eyes met Connor's own beautiful brown eyes. Did he really know how crazy he drove her? Did she really know how crazy she drove him? They stared longingly into each other's eyes for a moment. Connor lay back down and Anna placed her head on his bare chest, the side that remained untouched by the blade. He was so warm and comfortable; Anna wished she would never have to get up. Thomas had been totally wiped from her head at that moment.

Connor slowly rubbed her bicep with his thumb as Anna traced invisible lines on his chiselled stomach with her index finger. She listened to the steady beat of his heart. Connor inhaled her intoxicating aroma and closed his eyes, remembering the happy memories of their relationship past. He tightened his grip around her ever so slightly and exhaled; Anna smiled to herself and continued tracing lines on Connor's chest and stomach. The two of them sat in silence for about ten minutes just listening to each other's heart beats and breaths.

Connor started to speak.

"Io?"

"Mmmm?"

"May I ask you a question?"  
"Ofcourse Connor. Ask away."  
"Has he…Has he bed you yet?"

An curtain of silence fell over the two briefly.

"Connor , what kind of question is that?" Anna finally asked as she raised her head and placed her chin on his chest so she could look at him while he spoke.

"I…ahh…I…umm" Connor was stuck for words.

"Connor just spit it out!" He started to detect a slight tone of anger in Anna's voice.

"Well, it's just that you promised me that honour."  
"I know I did but we aren't going out anymore."  
"oh."  
"Oh what Connor?"

"So he has bed you then?"  
"Why does it even matter!? I'm sure you've slept with women before."

Connor turned his gaze from her and Anna knew instantly that she had hit a raw nerve. Anna's tone softened, "So I was to be your first as well?" Connor turned back towards her and just stared into her eyes. Anna smiled, placed a delicate peck on his lips and then lay her head back on his chest

"If you must know, I remain as pure as when you left me."

Connor smiled and then remarked, "Were you ever really pure to start off with?" he chuckled and Anna playfully slapped his arm. "Congratulations Connor. You just made a joke" she shot back sarcastically.

Connor stayed over that night and Anna happily relinquished her bed. She stayed in the spare room. Afterall, she was a respectable woman in a relationship.


	5. Connor Leaves

A hand came down around Anna's mouth, jolting her awake. She tried to scream but no noise could pass the hand. Desperately gasping for air she looked up to her attacker. Connor! He had a hidden blade at her throat. Terrified, Anna tried to fight back but to no avail. Tears started clouding her vision. Connor just stood there with a stone cold stare, one of almost hatred. What had she done to anger him so? He moved his gaze up and down her body and gave her a smirk. He slowly moved the blade across her skin and stopped at her chest right over her heart. He uncovered her mouth and restrained her bare arms. "You shouldn't have" he whispered before plunging the knife into her chest making everything go black.

Anna sat straight up in her bed screaming, the tears falling from her eyes. Connor rushed into the room ready to attack whatever threatened Anna. He arrived to see her sobbing uncontrollably.

"Io what's wrong? What happened?"

"I had a dream. A bad dream and you were in it Connor."

"What happened in it?"

"You killed me!" and she broke back into tears again.

Connor rushed over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She recited the dream to him, every last detail. All Connor could do was tell her "everything is alright, it was just a dream" and let her cry into his shoulder. He was still topless from the earlier stitching and could feel her hot tears run down his skin. Anna fell asleep in Connor's arms after he managed to calm her down, although it took almost an hour just to get her to stop crying.

When the light of morning came around, Anna awoke to find herself alone in the bed. No surprise there! "Connor?" she shouted out. "No answer. "Ugh, typical! I shouldn't have expected any more" she said angrily as she rose out of bed. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and brushed her hair before changing into a pair of pants, a floaty white top, and a blue corset with black lacing. She walked out of the spare room and into the kitchen and almost jumped out of her skin.

Connor sat at the table writing something on a piece of paper. "Connor I though you left!" "I will be soon Io. Just waiting for one of my men to bring a horse and a few supplies."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a… a new mission."

"Oh. How long are you going to be away for this time?" Anna asked with a tinge of sadness in her voice. A lump had formed in her throat. "Dear god Anna, don't cry" she thought to herself.

"Only until the end of the week and then I will return to the Homestead. There's still work to be done around there."

"Connor, I have something to ask. Actually, it's an order."

"I don't take orders"

Anna chuckled and then placed her hand on top of Connors, "You come back. After you've done the deed, after you've rid the world of this monster, you come back here, to me."

"But Io, you have Thomas"

"No Connor. I left Thomas last week. Great timing considering you're here now"

Connor nodded slightly.

"Connor I have a question to ask."

"Sure Io. Ask anything"

"Do you still love me?"

Connor opened his mouth but before he could say anything, four loud knocks sounded at the door. Connor rose from his seat almost instantly and quickly walked over to the door. He opened it and talked to a shaggy looking man. Anna couldn't see or hear him. The two men talked quietly and muffled.

The two of them talked for about five minutes before Anna invited him inside. She knew it was a mistake the minute he stepped inside. He smirked when he saw her and walked over to where she was standing. Anna looked over at Connor and back at the man.

"Good morning love" he said in a cruel, raspy voice.

"Good morning" replied Anna as calmly as she could.

"What's a beautiful young lady like you doing alone all the way out here?" he asked as he dragged his finger along her jawline. The rough, cold skin mixed with the foul scent of tobacco, alcohol, and poor hygiene sent a shiver down Anna's spine.

Connor stepped in and grabbed the man's wrist. "Leave now and you can keep your life" the anger apparent in Connor's voice.

"Oh come one Connor. We's just 'avin a bit of fun… weren't we darling" the man turned and gave another smirk to her. She glared hatefully at him.

"LEAVE…NOW!" Connor yelled.

The man took a step back, "Alright, alright Connor. No harm meant." He turned and walked to the door, footsteps heavy on the wooden floor. When he reached the door he spun around to face Anna "Well, you know where I am if you ever want some extra fun." And with that he headed off. Connor stepped forward and Anna grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Now Connor, I'll not have unnecessary blood spilled at my house." Connor continued to glare at the door. "Hun, leave him be."

"If he touches you I'll kill him. If anyone touches you, I'll kill them."

Anna stood on her tiptoes, kissed Connor on his cheek and pulled his hood over his head. He looked down at her from under his hood. Anna place her hands on his waist and lead him to the door. Connor pushed her against the door frame, pressed his body to hers and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a peck either, it was one of love and passion. It left Anna's cheeks blushing red and with butterflies in her stomach. Connor pulled back, "I'm Sorry"

"There's no need for apologies Connor. It's totally alright" she said offering up a smile.

Connor walked over to the horse and started tightening straps and doing up buckles. Anna followed him out to the horse but just stood and smiled, contently watching him go about his checks. Connor started setting instructions for Anna.

"There is a letter for you on the table inside. Read it only when I have left… I will send word when I leave from Boston. If you need anything talk to Myriam and Norris."

"I know how to take care of myself. You…" she said pointing her finger at him "…are far too protective."

"I can't help it" he replied as he mounted the horse. Anna placed her hand on his thigh and said "Don't get hurt!" And with that, Connor was off. Off to take part in some secret mission, probably fighting Templars or Redcoats or something that didn't really interest Anna too much. She just hoped he would return in one piece to her though.

Anna wasn't alone for long though because that afternoon a knock came at the door. It was to light to be that horrid man so Anna opened the door. On the other side stood a familiar face. "SURPRISE! yelled the woman.

"Kate! I though you weren't due in until tomorrow." Anna grinned and greeted her with a hug.

"I wanted to surprise you my sweet sister"

Kate had eyes similar to Anna's, a shade of gorgeous blue, and long, straight hair of a light brown hue that reached just past her shoulders. It shone almost blonde in the sunlight whereas Anna's had a red tinge to it. They both had pale skin and the same London accent, although Kate's accent was a tad thicker.

It had been a while since the two had seen each other; it was before she broke up with Connor but the two kept in touch through letters. They told each other everything so of course Kate knew all about the break-up and Thomas.

Anna noticed the carriage hand unloading Kate's luggage and walked out to the awaiting Davenport carriage hand, "Master Mclean, would you please load mine and Kate's luggage into the carriage? We would like to leave soon."

"Aye, of course Miss Monmouth" he replied in a thick, Scottish accent.

"Thank you" she said back smiling.

Kate walked up to Anna and asked "Why are the bags going into your carriage dear?"

"We will be staying at the Davenport Homestead for the next week"

"Davenport? Isn't that where Connor lives?"

"Sure is" replied Anna grinning.

"But I though you two weren't together anymore."

"We weren't" Anna kept grinning and for a moment the two girls were silent. Kate finally caught on and started jumping up and down excitedly. She rushed over and squeezed Anna in hugs and kisses.

"You _are_ together!" she said.

Anna just giggled. "I'll explain everything at the homestead."

"Oh no, first I'm putting you into one of the dresses I brought over from England."

Anna sighed "Fine." She took a box into her room and squeezed into the simple dress that had a lovely mustard hue about it. Since coming to America, Anna hardly wore dresses anymore. She preferred spending time in pants. Another thing she blamed Connor for, but that's what comes when you love an Assassin. They were easier to manoeuvre in and took a lot less time and effort to clean. Once changed the two girls retired to the carriage, pulled by two of Davenports finest Chestnut beauties.

The trip would take about an hour and a half depending on how busy Lexington and Concord were.

Anna caught up with the latest gossip from England. Amanda got married, Elizabeth had twins, a boy and a girl, and Jessica moved to Norway with her husband Sven. The houses in Queen Anne square had been fully rebuilt, refurbished and were now up for sale.

Kate noticed Anna holding a folded piece of paper. "What have you got there?" she asked acknowledging the paper. Anna handed it to her and she unfolded it.

'_My dearest Anna,_

_So much has changed since we parted ways two months ago. I shall explain everything to you when I return from Boston._

_I have never written a letter like this before because you are the first woman I have ever had feelings for. You are my love, my Io. It has occurred to me that I haven't told you what Io means after all this time. It means "beautiful" in Iroquois language._

_As I held you last night I realized that I never want to let go. You are one of the few people in this world who can make me smile after everything that I have lost. I think you are the only person left alive that I have full and complete trust in._

_And this is why I came to you yesterday morning. Because I knew you would sew me back up and I could relax because I could trust you not to try anything._

_My dearest Io, I can't wait to be back so I may be blessed by your smile and presence._

_I ask only one thing of you though. Please take the carriage back to the Homestead. It's the only way I can be sure you're safe. Achilles will take care of you until I return. _

_I hope that Boston will be finished with early enough so that I may return to you my dearest io._

_Love from Ratonhnhakè:ton (Connor)'_

"That is so sweet of him" Kate said as she smiled sweetly. Anna nodded, she still had the carriage came to an abrupt stop whilst in Lexington.

"Stay here!" Anna instructed as she exited the carriage and shut the door behind her.

Two Redcoats were questioning the driver as Anna walked to them. Placing her hands on her hips and putting on her best British accent she addressed them.

"Good yeomen. What can I help you with today?"

"Does this carriage belong to you miss…Umm?"

"Monmouth, Anna Monmouth. This carriage belongs to the Davenport Homestead over yonder" as Anna pointed down the off-road that lead to the manor.

"And what business have you with the Davenport carriage Miss Monmouth?"

"My sister and I are guests of Achilles'. We are returning to the Homestead after spending some time in Boston."

"Fair enough. We just have one more question. Have you seen this man?" One of the soldiers held up a wanted poster with Connor on it.

"What is he wanted for?" she asked.

"He's been going around murdering soldiers and wrecking havoc in Boston and New York."

"He must be caught then. I haven't seen him but I will keep an eye out. Do you mind if I take a poster with me?"

"Ofcourse Miss Monmouth. Travel safe now."

The two soldiers walked off and Anna rolled up the paper and returned to the carriage. "Set off please Master Mclean" she said before she closed the door.

"What did they want?" Kate asked as the carriage started off. Anna handed her the poster. Kate unrolled the poster and looked at her sister with a startled look in her eye.

"It seems my dear Connor has been causing some trouble." Anna chuckled and watched the world go by as they travelled.

"Look at the deer Anna."

"Wait till we go riding tomorrow, you'll see more than just deer."


	6. Exploring The Homestead

The carriage pulled up to a grand house of red brick that seemed almost out of place in the woods. The two girls exited the carriage and heard a voice, "Retire the horses to the stable and take the girls' luggage next door please Robert."

"Aye Mr Achilles. At once" replied Master McLean. The old man was standing under the vestibule protecting the door. He leant on a wooden cane and was dressed quite nicely.

"Achilles!" Anna rushed up the stone steps. When she was in the dress she seemed to float so effortlessly.

"Anna my dearest, it's been too long." They both hugged.

"Just over two months"

"And you just keep getting more beautiful. Don't tell Connor I said that."

Anna chuckled, "Thank you Achilles, your secret is safe with me. This…" she said as she pulled Kate forward "…is my twin sister Kate."

"Ahh, I can see the resemblance. Pleased to meet you Kate."

"It's an honour to finally meet you Master Davenport. I've heard so much about you." Kate looked over at Anna and smiled.

"All good I hope", Achilles.

"Nothing but the best Achilles. You've been no less than a father to me when I was here. Not to mention allowing me to take a good chunk of connor's time away from you and we definitely cannot forget about the training." She cleared her throat and grinned at Achilles.

"Please come inside ladies. We've changed a bit around since last time you were here Anna so feel free to explore and then join me for dinner later. We will be going to the tavern."

"Thankyou Achilles. What about downstairs?" Anna gave a warm smile.

"It's still there. You remember which candlestick right?"

"Ofcourse" and the girls set about exploring the manor. First came one of the spare rooms upstairs. It was exactly as Anna remembered it, the huge four posted bed lay with its headboard against one wall and a beautiful oak chest of draws sat against another. It held some of Connor's mementos and his most prized possession, Ziio's necklace. It was the only thing he had left of his mother and she knew how special it was to him. The room was always very empty, Achilles hardly ever entertained guests. The room did have some new additions however. A few feathered tomahawks and native weapons hung on the wall opposite the door. Kate took quite an interest in them, "Aren't these beautiful Anna?" She pointed to one Tomahawk that Anna recognized as a feathered ceremonial tomahawk. She remembered from when Connor took her to his village.

"Indeed they are. Probably gifts from Ratonhnhakè:ton."

"Who's Radoon…Ra…who's that?"

"Oh sorry. It's Connors native name. Maybe I'll teach it to you later on. Shall we explore some more of the Manor?"

"Yes please."

The girls spent the next hour exploring the manor. The grandfather clock struck 5 and Anna decided it was time. She floated down the stairs with Kate in tow close behind and both girls came to stop directly in front of a mounted candlestick in the corner of the hallway.

"_Do I dare pull?"_ thought Anna. Why was she so nervous? It was just a room. No, actually it was more than just a room. Before she'd even pulled the lever images were flooding her memory. There were some intense training sessions held down there with both Connor and Achilles. Anna chuckled and her mind was brought back to earth. She raised her hand to the lever and pulled down. A secret door to her side opened up. Kate gasped and her jaw dropped when she saw the door, Anna on the other hand just grinned. The two girls descended down the stairs into a basement that wasn't really a basement at all. It was exactly as Anna remembered it with the exception of a few new additions.

The training dummy still stood in the middle of the room. Good to know Connor hadn't torn it to shreds yet. Anna chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kate.

"Memories."

"Care to share any?"

"Well" she said pointing at one of the corners "I beat Connor up over there."

Both of the girls succumbed to fits of laughter. Achilles made his way down the stairs. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Achilles my dear. Do you remember that time I beat up Connor?"

"I sure do. Connor however may not" he chuckled.

"Oh Connor remembers it well. He just chooses to pretend he forgot it."

"Did you actually beat him up?" Kate asked.

"It was during a training session. He didn't get hurt or anything, just a bit embarrassed that his girlfriend beat him."

"Poor Connor had quite a thrashing though" Achilles said.

"And I will never let him forget it either," Anna chuckled again.

Achilles laughed with her. "Will you two care to join me for dinner?"

"Ofcourse" replied both the girls.

The three of them exited back up the stairs. Kate first, followed by Achilles and then Anna. Whilst walking up the stairs Anna whispered "Achilles."

"Yes Anna?" The old man turned his head so he could see her.

"Is there any chance of me coming back down here later on in the week for a go?"

"Ofcourse my dear. It's here for you to use."

"Thankyou."

The three made their way to the Davenport tavern. They had a glorious meal of venison from Myriam and vegetables from prudence and Warren.

"I shall have to visit the community sometime this week."

"You must Anna. Everyone would be so happy to see you back."

The three of them spent a few hours reminiscing and catching up on news. The Davenport community had grown in numbers since Anna left last time. There was Big Dave, Diana, and Ellen to meet for the first time and then there was Myriam and Norris, Prudence and Warren, Doctor white, and the two lumbers to catch up with. She had previously met Father Timothy after being introduced by a quite religious friend. She'd have to call in to see the new church as well. Anna figured she could do this the day after tomorrow because tomorrow, she and Kate were going riding.

"There's a bit of a small market going on tomorrow outside the church. Maybe you'd like to go to that for a bit?" Achilles asked the girls.

"I'd love that. Then I can visit everyone the day after. Maybe we can arrange for someone to show Kate the Aquila?

"What about you?" Kate asked.

:Oh I'm waiting for Connor to come back to show me."

"I'm sure we can figure something out my dear." Achilles replied as he smiled back.

The three of them decided it was time to leave but before they did Anna asked the hostess, "Please tell no one of my return" and handed her a few shiny coins.

"As you wish Ma'am."

Morning came around and after the girls were ready they walked out to the stables. Anna mounted the horse she used to take care of. His name was Henry after King Henry V. Achilles had allowed her to name him and she had loved him ever since. Henry was a proud looking black stallion. His coat always shone and his head was always held high and proud. Kate had chosen to ride a gorgeous grey mare who was yet to be named.

They set off, making their way into the small village to see the market. It didn't take too long for them to ride out to it. They tied the horses up and walked through the small crowd. They managed to purchase some baked goods and retreat back to the horses without being recognised. It was an extremely quick trip.

Anna stopped her horse as they approached the start of the forest that took up much of the frontier. Kate brought her horse up next to Henry as Anna began to talk.

"There's just one rule about the frontier roads. The Redcoats have the right of way, or so they'd like to think. But seriously, if we come across any of them, bring your horse to the side of the road and let me do the talking."

"Got it" replied Kate.

"Oh, and if they ask you any questions answer them. But DO NOT under any circumstances mention anything about Connor. Nothing at all, pretend you don't even know him."

"Connor who?"

"That's my girl. Now Henry, let's show them how we fly!"

Anna spurred Henry and he took off, flying down the road. Anna found herself thankful that the roads were empty of soldiers and civilians. She hated the constant questionings from the blatantly rude soldiers. They came to a fork in the road and Anna veered left, looking back to make sure Kate was still following them. She was surprisingly keeping up. Anna knew exactly where she was taking them. Up into the cliffs to show Kate the breath-taking views.

They left the safety of the road and travelled through the forest. They rode for a decent half hour just talking and taking in the sights and sounds of the frontier forest.

When they arrived at the rock cliffs Anna tied up the horses to a tree and set up on a warm rock. Both girls took a seat on the rock and started eating the baked goods they had earlier purchased. The scenery was spectacular. They could see for miles of pristine forests, and even out to Diamond basin.

Anna always loved Diamond Basin. She just thought it was so beautiful. There was just something about it that seemed to calm her. She always went there whenever she needed some time alone.

A bald eagle soared just above the girls and Anna watched him carefully. She somehow felt as though Connor was watching over her through this majestic creature. After the eagle left, the two girls spent a few hours talking and then decided to explore the area around their picnic space.

It was late afternoon before the girls decided to head back to the Homestead. The ride was much more leisurely and relaxed than the race up there. It was dark by the time they had gotten back and unpacked. Both girls were extremely tired and decided to head straight to bed.


	7. A Week Gone By

**Hey guys. So this one is updated a little earlier. Hopefully the next one is just a bit faster. Don't forget to check out our blog .com and please feel free to ask Anna or Connor or the writer ANYTHING. LET NO BARS BE HELD! I loved writing the next chapter and can't wait for you to all read it. Reviews are encouraged. If you don't agree with anything or have any ideas please let me know. ~MadamHawki**

In the morning Anna sent Kate to see the Aquila with Mr Faulkner.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Sweetie?" asked Kate.

"Quite sure. I think if anyone should show me the Aquila it should be Connor."

"Alright then. I'll tell you all about it tonight."

"You'll have great fun on it."

"What will you do around here then while I am gone?"

"I have to go around the community and visit everyone. I feel as though it's my duty as Connor's partner.

"Fair enough. We shall see each other tonight then."

The two girls hugged and Anna sent Kate on her way with Mr Faulkner. She hadn't seen the Aquila and truth be told, she was a little bit jealous. But she thought it should be Connor who showed her to it the first time. After all, she though it was like his baby.

Anna had a long day ahead of her. She had so many people to visit. Enough tea would be consumed to last her a lifetime, even for an English rose like herself.

Anna looked forward to meeting the new community members and catching up with the old ones as well. She found herself wondering if there was any exciting news to be heard. Anna set off on her beloved Henry. Miriam was first, and then Prudence and Warren, to be followed by everyone else.

That evening…

Anna retired to the Homestead before it got too dark. She was exhausted from all the conversing and travelling between houses, but she still wanted to hear everything about Kate's time on the Aquila.

Anna and Kate sat down and started discussing their days. Kate started with her day.

Mr Faulkner had shown her around the Aquila. "It was so cool. It's really a beautiful ship. Mr Faulkner is quite proud of it."

"And what of the crew?"

"They're rowdy but hard working. From what I was told, they serve the ship and it's captain well."

"Well, a good crew deserves a good captain. I'm just glad that they have one of the best." Anna smiled. She missed Connor and was hoping he was just alright.

"Indeed they do. They even let off one of those swivel guns to show me."

"Oh! That's what that ruckus was earlier. I heard it all the way from Prudence and Warren's farm."

"That was me sorry. It really was quite interesting. I just wish you could have been there."

"I wish I could have been there with you as well but it must be Connor who shows me the Aquila for the first time."

"That is fair enough. It's a beautiful ship though."

"It most certainly is. I have seen it from the cliffs just outside but I have never been down to it."

"Oh you'll love it. How was your day sweetie?"

"It was interesting, lots of news."

"Ooh, like what type of news?"

"Miriam and Norris got married. Prudence and Warren are expecting a child. I'm so happy for them. They've been trying since before they came here and finally they've been blessed with this glorious surprise."

"That is so great. Hopefully you two will be the next to have a child." Kate chuckled as she said this.

Abba smiled but said nothing, instead she blushed. Kind of hoping it was true; Anna had always wanted to be a mother. And she believed Connor would be an amazing father but she didn't want to push it. They had the rest of their lives to live so she could wait a few years. And besides, it's not like they were married or anything.

Those were the two main stories of the Homestead. There were three new citizens. Maria and Ellen, and Big Dave. They all seemed lovely and Anna believed Connor had made a wise choice in bringing these people and their skills to the community.

Ellen was a seamstress from Boston who Connor saved from an abusive drunkard of a husband. Maria was Ellen's daughter and Big Dave was saved from the constant harassment of Redcoats also in Boston.

The community had slowly grown in size and Anna loved it. It meant that if she ever needed time away from Connor she had a variety of places to go to. She could always count on Prudence and Warren though. Anna and Prudence were fast friends from the minute Connor introduced them. Connor was quite the match-maker in both friendships and relationships. Anna had to laugh at how their relationship started though, but that was a whole other story in itself.

The girls both retired to their respective quarters. The day was long for both of them and they needed sleep.

The next couple of days were quite laid back. Anna and Kate went out one day with prudence and picked some beautiful wild flowers. The last couple of days the girls mucked around the Homestead.

On Kate's last day they decided to check out the church. Neither girl was overly religious but apparently the church was well built and Anna didn't have the chance to actually visit it the other day.

The church was beautiful. They did a spectacular job of building it. Everyone should be really proud of it. It had a large front steeple and just a modest square hall. It was painted a lovely shade of white.

Father Timothy met the girls outside the church. "Good morning girls. It's great to finally see you in the community again Anna."

"It's great to see you as well father. How have you been?" Anna bowed respectfully. Even though she wasn't a woman of god, Anna still believed that holy men deserved the utmost respect from everyone. She had always believed this and had done so accordingly her whole life.

"I have been good. The community is striving because of everyone. We can't thank Connor enough for bringing us all together…" Father Timothy looked over to Kate "…And who is this gorgeous woman?"

"This is Kate, my sister."

"Younger or older?"

"Twin sister."

Father Timothy showed the girls around the church. The inside was modest but it was beautiful. The oak interior had a gorgeous dark brown stain on it and the pews were in uniform lines.

Anna definitely could see Miriam getting married here and walking down the aisle to Norris. She could imagine herself walking down the aisle to meet Connor.

"Stop it Anna!" She thought to herself. "You've only just gotten back together, why are you even thinking about it?" A wave of sadness came over her.

"Be sure to visit again sometime" Father Timothy said to the girls as they exited the church. It really was quite a beautiful building. They had spent about 2 hours exploring the church and talking to Father Timothy.

The girls retired back to the Homestead for lunch and then spent the afternoon lazing about. Tonight was to be Kate's last night in Boston. She was heading back to England. Achilles had agreed to having a little feast for her last night. It was just the three of them. Anna, Kate, and Achilles.

Both of the girls were awake right into the wee hours of the next morning. Trying to fit as much talking as they possibly could into the night.

When morning came, Anna was sad to see her sister leave. They had a lot of good times and Anna loved showing Kate around the homestead she could once again call home. Her only regret was not being able to re-acquaint Kate and Connor.

"I'm going to miss you so much sweetie" said Kate.

"Same here darling. But we can still send letters. Even if they take a few months to arrive." Anna smiled but she was barely holding back tears. Kate was her best friend.

Since birth the two girls were inseparable. They did everything together, went everywhere, even liked the same things. Superheroes, as weird as it was for girls of this time and age. Their father always told them stories of Thor, Norse God of Thunder, saving the Nine realms, and Hercules, Greek warrior, fighting terrible monsters.

The two girls hugged and said their goodbyes. How long would it be before they saw each other again? Anna watched as the carriage carried Kate away. She sat heavily on one of the stone steps and drew invisible lines on the ground with a stick. Her best friend had left and Connor wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She hoped Connor was alright and if he had killed that "bastard" Charles Lee. Anna had never met him nor would she ever want to. Never had she hated a man as much as she hated him. He was responsible for the murder of Connor's mother and no amount of good or kindness would ever make her change her mind.

Achilles came out. "Are you alright Anna?"

She sighed slowly. "I'm fine Achilles. Just wish I didn't get like this every time someone left. I knew it was coming though."

"All will be fine my dear. Connor will be back tomorrow."


	8. Connor Returns

**Hey guys. Here it is. This was my favourite chapter to write so far. The next update may take a little longer to get updated. It is the smut chapter and it's my first go at writing that kind of stuff, I just feel a bit awkward writing it on the train and at course and whatnot. I swear I will update it though. Thanks so much to the GLORIOUS reviews I have been getting. I love you guys so much and the only way to improve is to get feedback. Keep it up, reviews are encouraged. Happy good Friday everyone and I shall see you next update. Xx ~MadamHawki**

**PS If you want to check out the blog search the tag #AskAnnaAndConnor on Tumblr (Sorry, fanfiction isn't letting me upload links for it)**

_The Day After…_

Anna descended the stairs that led into the training basement. She contemplated training and decided she might as well give it a try after so long. She started darting around the dummy throwing kicks and punches. She was practicing what Achilles and Connor had taught her in the past. Anna fought the immobile threat for a good half hour and then pondered using her blades. "Maybe not" she thought. Connor would complain when he found it all ripped up.

Anna took a step back and scoped the dark room. Her gaze was set upon a number of portraits that hung on one of the back walls. They numbered six in total and all had writing around them. She only noticed one of them to start with. Haytham Kenway, Connor's father. Anna's mind wandered back to the time she met him.

Boston, 1775

"Haytham Kenway, at your service." He had a London accent much the same as Anna's. He reached for Anna's hand and kissed the top of it.

He was extremely well dressed. His greying hair was tied with a blood red ribbon and on his head sat a beautiful tri-fold hat. Anna fancied it quite a lot. Maybe he might let her wear it later on? He had a cape of equal beauty draped over his shoulders. It was of a dark grey shade. There was a darker piece of material with gold accents draped over top of it. Anna thought this could possibly have been a hood.

She smiled and bowed respectfully, "Anna Monmouth, of equal service to you Mr Kenway."

"A London lady," Haytham exclaimed surprised. "Where do you hail from Miss Monmouth?"

"Queen Anne Square" replied Anna still smiling.

"Ah, I grew up there. Our house was burnt down when I was a young boy."

"Such a small world it is Mr Kenway."

"I never thought my son had much interest in women. He is, as we say, married to his work. But here he is with a beautiful English woman."

"There is much it seems, that you don't know about Connor" she smiled.

"Maybe you could fill me in then, seeing as you spend the most amount of time with him my dear?"

"Not without Connor's permission beforehand. Please understand Mr Kenway."

"You are very loyal to him Miss Monmouth. You will make a good wife one day" replied Haytham smiling.

"You are too kind Mr Kenway. And please, it's Anna" she put her arm around Connor's waist.

"Only if you call me Haytham."

"A fine deal it is then Haytham."

He looked over to Connor and patted his arm "She's a keeper son."

Connor glared at him, "I know" he shot back.

Anna sneakily squeezed Connor's side and whispered "Play nice. I don't want to have to hurt you." She giggled. Connor didn't change his expression. He mumbled something indistinguishable to Anna. She decided against trying to argue with him. When he was in a bad mood, Connor was a formidable force. But then again, Connor was always a formidable force. The three of them decided on going to a Boston Tavern for the night's meal. They talked for hours, mostly Anna and Haytham. Connor just glared at his father the entire time. It was Anna's choice to meet Haytham much to Connor's displeasure. He put up quite an argument about it as well but Anna won in the end. Anna always won.

Her mind was brought back to the portraits. She leant on the table to get a better look. The names all sounded familiar, probably from Connor explaining the workings of the Tempars. Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, Thomas Hickey, William Johnson, Benjamin Church, and John Pitcairn. She had known all along of their workings as Templars but she did not entirely think of them as evil.

A voice came from behind her, "Io?"

Anna swivelled around. Only one person ever called her Io. "Ratonhnhakè:ton!" She ran over to him and squeezed him in a hug.

Connor groaned and fell to one side. He quickly steadied himself to stop them both falling over. Anna looked up at him with a worried look on her face. She looked down at his chest, and then back up at his face. She moved her hands down to see what had happened to cause him such pain. Connor stopped her hand. Moving her hand from his she tried again. But again Connor grabbed her hand to stop her from seeing what had happened to him.

"Connor, hands down." The anger was apparent in her voice.

"Io, I don't want to get you worried"

"NOW CONNOR!" she shouted at him.

Connor sighed and slowly lowered his hands. Anna moved his robes to the side. His top was drenched in dried blood. Anna gasped and took a big step away from him, turning as she stepped away. Tears formed in her eyes and she found herself starting to sob. Connor stepped forward and hugged her from behind. "Why do you cry Io? Have I done something to make you unhappy?"

"You just scare the wits out of me sometimes. I don't know whether you're going to return to me in a box or if you're ever going to return at all."

"Anna, you know I would never leave you."

Anna turned around and buried her face in his chest "I know Connor."

Connor looked down at the precious little package in his arms. "Io?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you Anna."

Anna looked up at Connor with a surprised look upon her face. Connor wasn't the kind of man to proclaim his love. "I love you to Ratonhnhakè:ton. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"Please don't apologize, there is no need for it."

"I have to see what you've done though. Show me what happened."

Connor slowly unbuttoned his shirt so Anna could see and winced in pain as he did so. Anna took a cloth and some water and cleaned around the wound. It turned out that Connor had only popped the stitches and his wound had re-opened but there was so much dried blood, Anna had thought the worst. She was going to have to re-stitch the wound shut. Connor was a good patient though so it took her all of 10 minutes. Connor buttoned up his shirt and wrapped Anna in his arms.

Anna nuzzled Connor's neck and placed kisses down his neck and across his shoulder.

"Shall we go ahead and retire?" Connor asked as he looked down at Anna. He had an idea.

"Oh yes, let us do" She replied smiling. Anna obviously had the same idea.

Connor grabbed her soft, little hand and led her up the stairs and out of the training basement. They walked past one of the downstairs living rooms where Achilles was.

"Goodnight old man" started Connor.

"Goodnight you two."

Anna chuckled, "Goodnight Achilles"

Connor opened the front door and the two of them stepped outside. It was dark and the air had a sharp chill to it. Snow had not started falling yet but would anytime soon. Anna turned and faced Connor on the step and grinned. She dropped his hand and ran down the steps, stopping to turn around and look at him when she reached the bottom.

"How are you a hunter if you can't catch your prey?" she asked teasingly as she took off.

Connor smiled ever so slightly and limped down the stairs after her. He walked around the corner she had ran around the corner she had but Anna was nowhere to be seen. "Io?" no answer.

"Anna!?"

Connor took two steps forward and Anna pounced on him from her hiding spot, taking both of them to the ground as she did so. Anna was surprised at how easy it was to push around Connor's weight, given that he was a lot bigger and weighed a lot more than she did.

"For an assassin I'm surprised at how easy it is to take you down" giggled Anna.

"It's only because I play easy. Try taking me down when I'm actually doing my job."

"Oh believe me Connor, I wouldn't dare try. I've seen what you do to those that fight you, and I would fear to even think about what it would be like to get your bad side."

Anna shivered, "Shall we continue on to the house?" asked Connor

Anna sat up so she straddled him, "I like that idea very much" she replied as she winked at him playfully.

They both got up and walked to the house hand in hand. Connor's gait was much slower due to his limping. When they reached the door Connor lifted Anna off her feet and carried her through the door, bridal style.

"Connor please don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry yourself Io. I can handle your weight. You're as light as a feather to me."

Connor closed the door behind them and placed Anna back down on the ground.

…


	9. A Busy Couple Of Weeks

**Alright, so here it is…FINALLY! I am sorry about the long hiatus between these updates but I have had to contend with course, getting my cosplay together for Wellington Armageddon in 15 DAYS! Wohoo. We had a guest writer for the first half of the story ( .Vincent) She did an amazing job of it. The next chapter will be up in no time as it is already done. Also, my tutor has the link for my story so TINA I LOVE YOU BUT PLEASE DON'T THINK ANY LESS OF ME BECAUSE I WRITE THIS NSFW STUFF. Reviews are encouraged and please chek out Anna and Connor on tumblr. .com**

**Love you all. ~MadamHawki xx**

As soon as Anna's feet touched the ground Connor had her up against the wall.

He drew his hands down her waist and brushed his thumbs over the crest of her hip-bones, making her shiver. His face slowly inched closer and closer to hers; his warm, rhythmic breath ticking her skin. Then his lips pressed into to hers and Anna felt weak at the sensation.

They broke apart after a long moment, and Anna opened her eyes. Connor wore as serious an expression as ever, and she couldn't suppress a little grin. Suddenly he picked her up and with one hand sliding up her thigh, kissed her again, hard. Anna responded with as much passion, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wait," Anna breathed, almost moaning, "At least let us be civilized and use the bed for 'our' first time, Ratonhnhakè:ton."

"Why all of a sudden do you use my native name?"

Anna cupped his face in her small, slender hands, "Because it's a beautiful name and I love it, just as I love you." She smiled.

"Konoronhkwa Io."

Anna blushed. She had never heard him speak Mohawk before, so she didn't know exactly what he had said, but she could give a pretty educated guess.

"I, uh, I do believe we were on a mission of our own?" She said finally, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Connor smiled and proceeded to carry her into one of the bedrooms. Like the spare room in the main house, it had a large four-poster bed under the window and a couple of matching chairs to the right. Nothing fancy, not that either Connor or Anna minded.

He laid her down on her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, placing soft, intimate kisses from her collar bone up to her forehead. Anna pulled at his clothes and undid his belt, sliding his shirt over his head and rubbing his forearms with the palms of her hands. As her fingers ran over the details and buckles of his hidden blades, she drew her eyes up to his. Connor held her gaze a moment, then got off her and began to unbuckle them himself.

The blades fell to the floor with a dull thud, and Anna smiled. She got up onto her knees, and without taking her eyes off him began to unlace her dress. Her clothes soon joined his in the quickly expanding mingle of cloth at the foot of the bed. She drew herself up, her skin like silken honey and her hair falling softly about her shoulders.

Connor approached the bed slowly, his eyes sweeping up and down her curves, and leaned in to kiss her again. The interlocking of their lips was deep and heated, and Anna was struck by just how romantic and sexual Connor could be, considering he was quite sexually oblivious around others.

Connor pushed her down into the softness of the mattress and began to instinctively grind his hips against her. Anna tangled her fingers in his hair as she felt a moan rising in her throat, and that wasn't the only thing she could feel rising; his length was beginning to pulsate as he rubbed himself against her.

Their lips broke apart for breath, and Anna could not suppress her quiet, pleasurable whimpering as Connor moved down to kiss her jaw line. He kept moving down, too; gentle, wet kisses travelling down her chest, and over her navel, all the way down to the inside of her thighs.

It was then that Anna really did moan, and she felt Connor smile against her. His tongue warily poked out to taste her opening, just a little at first, but then it was clear that a little just wasn't enough. He dove into her, lapping at her curls and caressing her wetness as his other hand went down to stroke himself in time.

Anna writhed and whimpered with pleasure, her hands grasping at the bed covers and balling into fists. Then she felt his tongue leave her, and his hands firmly pushed her legs further apart. His face came into her line of sight again, and she saw a gleam in his dark eyes that sent ripples of ecstasy through her body.

"How do I taste…?" She whispered.

Connor didn't answer, but leaned over her to kiss her mouth. He pressed his powerful, sturdy body right up against her, and she could feel how hard-on he was for her. Anna's hands found his hips as they kissed, and she slid her fingers down and between their bodies to feel him properly. She rubbed up and down his shaft, building a mental picture, and for a moment made him shudder with pleasure.

Then Connor reached down and laid his hand over hers, and guided himself into her. Anna gasped as his size filled her, but Conner silenced her with a heated kiss. His thrusts were shallow and gentle, and Anna couldn't help but squirm and try to create more friction. He felt so good inside of her, and she wanted all of him.

"More, please, I want to really feel you…" She moaned.

"I don't want to hurt you." Connor answered in a low voice.

"You won't… please…"

Conner answered her pleading with harder, faster thrusts, and instantly he could see that he was pushing her closer towards the edge. Her hands gripped his biceps hard and her back arched. Connor let out a guttural rumble; his hot, panting breath making Anna's skin moist. Her own panting was rapid and shallow, and she felt herself being lost to him. She moaned loudly, not caring who heard, and her voice cracked at the sheer volume of it. Then Connor threw his own head back and together they went over the edge, the pleasure so great it brought stars to their eyes.

Connor released his seed inside her and with a great exhalation relaxed, and Anna arched back so far it almost looked unnatural. Then there was silence, save for their gasping and panting.

Both of their bodies dripped from the effort, and they looked at each other with eyes that held nothing but love and respect. Connor got off of Anna and lay down beside her, embracing her in his strong arms. They lay there, bathing in the afterglow of their intimacy, and soon fell asleep.

Anna's eyes fluttered open, it was still pitch black and the only sound was of crickets playing their tune outside and Connor's steady breath. She looked up at him and smiled to herself. What she had just shared with him earlier that night was pure ecstasy, she felt so fulfilled with not only pleasure. Connor's thick black hair lay untied from their session earlier that night. Anna slowly unwound herself from his muscled arms and made sure he was still asleep.

As she stepped from the bed her legs buckled underneath her, taking her down to the cold wooden floor. She gasped as she hit the floor and then quietly chuckled to herself. Muscles she didn't even know she had ached. Connor stirred and Anna grabbed the closest article of clothing to cover herself up, his white military shirt.

"Anna?" Connor asked sleepily "Are you okay?"

Anna braced herself using the side of the bed and stood up, inhaling sharply as she did so. "Yeah, my legs feel like… like jelly." Anna tried to stifle a quiet laugh.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Water" she replied "go back to sleep baby."

Anna walked out to the kitchen, buttoning up the shirt as she walked. Unbeknownst to her, Connor watched her every move with a quiet little smirk on his face. When she walked back to the bedroom she stole a glance at the grandfather clock in the hallway, 2am. Walking back into the bedroom, some invisible force called her to the window. She walked over to it and peered outside. The moon was larger and brighter than usual, it's white light brought a beautiful shadow to everything outside. She smiled, feeling blessed that she had her place within this beautiful environment.

"Are you coming back to bed Anna?" Connor was obviously still awake. How long had he been watching her for?

Anna walked seductively, or so she thought, back to bed and hopped on Connor, straddling him. Connor rested his hands on her thighs and rubbed them with his thumbs. Anna smirked playfully and leant down to peck him on the lips. Connor flipped her over faster than she could realize what had happened and he leant over her. Stroking her hair, he kissed her. He pulled back and wore a serious expression much the same as earlier that night.

"Why are you always so serious?" Anna teased.

Connor kissed her again and pulled back just enough to speak, "I'm not _always_ serious."

Anna raised an eyebrow and giggled. Connor kissed her for a third time and unbuttoned his shirt she was wearing, slowly slipping it off her shoulders. Connor rolled back to his spot and pulled Anna with him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, making sure not to hit his side. "Where did you learn that stuff Connor? I thought it was only your first time. But the way you please me, it's like you've been at it for years."

Connor exhaled, he was starting to blush. "Well, it was my first time as well. When we are on the Aquila with nothing to do, the men like to brag about their…sexual encounters with various women." Connor stopped to think for a moment, "Actually, they talk about it quite a lot. But when I wasn't captaining the ship, I used to sit and just listen to them explain the different things. Most of it was quite crude but I had nothing better to do."

"Well, you definitely picked up a few things from them. I mean, I can hardly feel my legs." Anna giggled. She intertwined her fingers in Connor's.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." Connor said worriedly.

"Oh no. Trust me Connor…" She leaned in to whisper into his ear, "… it's a good kind of hurt."

Connor smirked at Anna and tightened his arms around her ever so slightly but enough so that Anna felt it and exhaled, moaning slightly as she did. "Next time though, it is my turn to pleasure you." She winked at Connor and kissed him on the lips. She felt Connor shift himself underneath her. Was he wanting another round? He would have to wait until she could muster her energy back up, probably tomorrow at any rate. For her first time, it wasn't bad. Actually it was pretty darned amazing and she loved the feeling of having him inside of her. It made her feel full, for want of a lesser word.

"Connor?"

"Yes Io?"

"That stuff you said earlier. What does it mean?"

"What stuff?"

"Kon… Kono… I don't know what it was but it started with a K."

"Konoronhkwa?"

"That's the one" she rested her chin on his chest, looking into his brown eyes.

"I love you. Now let us get some sleep Anna. Tomorrow is to be a big day." He kissed Anna on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Anna smiled and then closed her eyes as well. They both fell asleep in the warm embrace of each other's arms.

In the morning, Connor led Anna down the path to the Davenport harbour. He had a slight spring to his step this morning. Anna couldn't quite put in on whether it was from the night before or if it was because he finally got to show her his 'baby'. He was walking a bit ahead of Anna, but she was enjoying the walk through the fresh forest air. It smelt of pine trees and the salt air, and the beautiful birdsong filled her ears. "Connor, why are you walking so fast?" she chuckled.

He spun around and waited for her to catch up. "I don't know Io. I guess it's good to finally relax." He took Anna's hand and the two of them continued walking down the dirt path to the Aquila.

"Doesn't all this walking and bouncing around cause you pain? You must have been in agony last night."

"It is agonizing sometimes. But whenever I am with you all sense of pain vanishes" he said smiling, and then planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Tell me Connor, how is it that someone like you can be so adorable?" Anna said as she put her arm around Connor's waist.

"Adorable?" Connor scoffed, "I am not adorable."

Anna leaned her head into Connor's chest as they continued walking. The Aquila came into sight and Anna's excitability doubled, as did Connor's. She was a beautiful ship of a dark blue hue with proud masts and lovely white canvas sails. She was a sight to behold. Anna could see why Connor took such pride in her. As they approached the ship Connor started telling her how to board it properly. "Whenever you board a ship, always put your right foot forward first. If you board with your left foot it is bad luck." Anna smiled and nodded at everything he said. "After you Io." Anna boarded the ship, making sure she put her right foot forward first.

Once on the ship, Connor introduced Anna to the crew. Mr Faulkner had ordered them to be on their best behaviour before Captain's lady set foot on the ship. Connor hand his arm around Anna's waist the whole time they were talking to the crew. He wouldn't leave her side. Anna walked up to a group of men drinking, three in size. "What are you boys drinking here?" she asked smiling.

"Just whiskey Miss" one of the men replied.

"Pour us a glass then my good men" Anna's smile grew into a grin.

"Are you sure Miss? It's awful strong."

"As sure as the sky is blue on this glorious day."

"Alright then." One of the men poured some whiskey into a cup and handed it to Anna. As soon as the cup was within her reach she gulped down the miniscule amount that they had allowed her. The men cheered and clapped. It wasn't much of a feat for her. When she was a teenager in London she would spend an odd night at the local tavern and would often give the men a run for their money. Her secret was to never drink on an empty stomach.

"Where'd you learn to drink like that?" one of the men asked surprised.

"Back in England when I was younger, I used to sneak off to the local tavern and drink with the guys. I learnt quickly from them how to keep down my alcohol" she chuckled to herself, "I even beat some of the other boys at their own drinking games." She leant in towards the others, "just don't let Connor know." The boys all laughed with her and Connor returned to her side.

The two of them spent hours strolling around the Aquila. Connor took great pleasure in showing Anna every crack and crevice of the ship. Anna almost felt like a mother watching her son running around showing her every part of his project. The last bit to be shown to Anna was Connor's captain's quarters.

Connor stepped aside, allowing Anna to entre first, before shutting the door behind them. "This is my quarters. It's where I do most of my work when I'm not outside steering the ship in the midst of battle" Connor said proudly. The room consisted of a centred, large table with maps and noted sprawled across it. Anna walked around it admiring imaginary objects before she walked to the door and locked it, locking it from the inside. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, looking over to Connor. She sauntered up to him she whispered seductively in his ear, 'Take me on the Aquila."

Connor looked at her puzzled, obviously oblivious to what Anna was implying, "Anna, I have just shown you the whole ship. I am not sure what you mean."

Anna circled him closely, slowly running her hand around his waist. She whispered in his ear again, "Take me on the Aquila Connor" and pushed herself into him, her hand slowly dropping down his front and coming to rest above his groin. Connor finally caught on after a brief moment of trying to piece together what she meant.

He lifted her right off the ground and carried her over to his table. He placed her down onto the table so her legs hung off the edge. Anna hooked her fingers into the waistband of Connor's breeches and pulled him closer to her body. She untied the ponytail holding his hair back and it fell around his face. Anna ran her fingers through his soft ebony hair and placed sensual kisses in the crook of his neck, on an evidently sensitive spot. Connor exhaled and let a growl escape from him. Although he had never told Anna, she drove him absolutely crazy when she played with his hair, he wasn't going to be able to control himself with her now.

Connor hitched up Anna's skirts and pushed himself closer to her. His hand began to travel along the inside of her thigh, making Anna shudder with pleasure, her hot breath still caressing Connor's neck. He recoiled his hands to remove the fingerless gloves and threw them to the other side of the table, knocking a few papers off the edge. He didn't seem to care though; he had other, more important things on his mind. Anna placed her hands on his waist and slowly untied the waistband of his breeches, freeing him. Again, Connor pushed himself closer to her and this time Anna could feel his length brushing along the inside of her thighs and she instantly wanted him then and there. "Take me" she whispered in his ear. Connor happily obliged, entering her on the table.

Anna sunk her teeth into his shoulder as he entered her, not enough to break the skin but just to muffle her screams of please. Connor let loose a guttural growl that seemed to vibrate the two of them. Anna threw her head back, exposing her neck and Connor took the chance to place playful nips all along the length up to her jawline. Anna was so lost in passion that she let a loud moan loose, forgetting that the whole crew were also on the ship, mere meters away not knowing what was going on behind that door.

"Connor…" she whispered breathlessly, " faster please."

Connor answered her plead by picking up the pace and instantly driving them both closer to the edge. Anna's shallow panting and whimpering matched Connor's slowly intensifying thrusts, shaking the table that she was seated on. Finally, the pleasure reached it's peak and Connor released himself inside of her again. Anna dug her nails into Connor's bicep, drawing blood this time. Not that Connor noticed it at all. Anna's head fell forward and rested on Connor's chest as his head found the top of hers. All that could be heard was the heavy panting of the two and the merry singing of the men outside, oblivious to what had just happened as they went about their work.

The couple fixed themselves up and made their way out of the Captain's quarters. "Let's take her for a spin boys. Show the lady what our Aquila can do" Mr Faulkner yelled out to the crew. The Aquila sailed around the Davenport harbour for a bit and let a few of the swivel guns off just to show Anna what life at sea is like. Anna loved it, she had a great time. Connor on the other hand seemed quite introverted and hid under his hood which was funny considering he 'never' wore his hood while on the Homestead. To Anna, he seemed a bit embarrassed. Maybe he was worried that the men knew what had just happened in the Captain's quarters.

They spent the rest of the day on the Aquila. Connor taught Anna the different parts of the ship and what happened when they were fighting and how he boarded other ships. Connor still hid under his hood, so Anna reached up and planted a kiss on his lips in front of the whole crew. She wasn't embarrassed, but then again, she didn't have to spend weeks out at sea with them.


	10. Confessions and Arguments

**Hello my beautiful readers. So here is the latest chapter as promised. I just finished watching the Season 8 finale of Supernatural and I am a sobbing mess. I can't even put together a full sentence while talking to me best friend. I am actually sitting here right now sobbing. I can't help it. So umm, here have this. ~A very sad madamHawki**

It had been four months since Anna had managed to conceive but only a week since she had found out. How had she not known? And more importantly, how had Connor not noticed? Her bump was quite obvious now that she thought about it.

Anna was feeling troubled over how to tell Connor. She had wanted to tell him from the moment she had found out but she didn't know how to. She had decided that today was going to be the day though.

Anna was standing outside watching Connor tend to the horses, a small smile etched on her face. She placed a delicate hand on her stomach and spoke in a kind, hushed tone so Connor would not hear. "Baby, I wish you would bless us with your presence already. I can't wait to finally meet you. And your daddy… He's big and strong and would never ever let anything happen to you."

"Io, who are you speaking to?" Connor asked from one of the stalls.

"Oh," Anna looked up and smiled at him, "No one".

Connor looked at her disbelievingly for a moment before saying, "I am going up to the library, I have to write the log up for the week. Are you coming up as well?"

"I suppose"

Connor took her hand in his and led her up the stairs inside the manor to the library filled with shelves of old books. Anna sat on the upholstered couch and watched Connor write in the log book. She was watching his every move with a careful little smile on her face the whole time. Connor looked over at her and she flicked her eyes away from him. She was teasing him and he knew it. He returned to his writing and Anna continued watching him.'

Connor shut the book and turned so he faced Anna. Their eyes met and Anna smiled at him. She patted the sofa next to her, beckoning for Connor to join her. He took a seat next to her and lifted her legs so they were resting across his lap.

Connor glided up her body to her face and kissed her on the lips, smiling against her as he did so. Connor braced himself using his elbows but his weight still caused Anna to sink back into the sofa's mattress. She moaned in protest, pushing Connor off her but he took this as a challenge and fell even more into the kiss. Anna turned her head, breaking off the kiss and whispered "Connor no."

Connor pulled back and looked into her eyes with a scowl. He was annoyed. Why had she denied him? After teasing him and asking him to join her. He returned to his side of the sofa and played with an invisible thread on one of his gloves. "What is wrong Anna? Have I done something to upset you?"

Anna smiled, sitting back up, "nothing is wrong Connor, quite the contrary actually." She took one of his hands and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "I am pregnant Connor. I am with child, your child."

Connor stared at her blankly for a moment and then looked down at her stomach. A giant grin began to creep across his face as he looked back into Anna's eyes. Thank god he was happy. "I'm… I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes Connor, you're going to be a daddy." Anna grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Connor was trying to piece something together in his mind. He was frowning, but not due to anger or disappointment, he frowned whenever he was deep in thought. Anna though it was adorable.

"But how? When?"

"You know exactly how. It could have been that time in your quarters on the Aquila, or the night before that when you…" Anna cleared her throat "… displayed your talents. It could have been any of the _numerous_ times that first week."

"So it's been just over four months then?" Connor wasn't happy.

"It has, but I only found out at the start of the week. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't even know if you would be happy."

"Happy? Anna of course I'm happy. I couldn't be any happier." Connor kissed Anna on the forehead and stood up. "We must tell Achilles at once. He is downstairs. Come along."

"You go sweetie. I have to go pee… again," Anna laughed.

"Why? Are you ill?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong baby. Dr White says I'm perfectly healthy. Apparently the baby presses up against my bladder and that's what makes me have to…go every five god damned minutes."

"Right. Well you go then and I will go tell Achilles." Connor was so excited. Anna though he looked like a five year old child on Christmas morning and she couldn't help but suppress a proud smile to herself because he was all hers.

Later that night the two of them lay in bed. "We have to think of names." Connor said as he ran his fingers through Anna's silken hair.

"We have plenty of time to come up with names but I have been thinking."

"About what Io?"

"I want the child to have a Mohawk name" Anna smiled up at Connor, "And since I am not a Mohawkman I want you to have the honour of naming our child."

Connor's eyes lit up, he couldn't believe what Anna had asked him. "You… You want me to name the child?"

Anna could have sworn that in that moment she saw a single tear roll down his cheek. She couldn't help but think that this may be the only time she would ever see Connor cry.

"Of course I want you to name our child. They must learn their proud heritage and the easiest way to do that is through their name."

"Then why not give them English names?"

"Because I don't want them to have English names. I want them to be different."

"They are different. Io, you know our children will never have normal lives right?"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Connor's answer was tinged with sadness, "Because of me and…" Anna cut him off.

"and they are truly blessed to have a father like you. And besides, I've never had a normal life and look how I turned out. Living in a gorgeous manor, expecting a child with the man I love. I couldn't possibly wish it any different."

"Io, you have truly made me the happiest man alive."

"I am glad of it. Now allow me to steal a kiss."

Connor cupped Anna's face in one of his hands and kissed her lips slowly, intimately, in every way he knew she loved. He pulled back and looked down at her stomach. "Can I feel?"

Anna smiled up at him and took one of his hands in hers, placing it delicately on her stomach.

After about a minute he felt it. He was sure his hand was deceiving him but he felt it again. The tiny kicks of his unborn child. Connor looked straight up to Anna with a look of pure surprise. "I… I just felt the baby kick. Anna you must feel this!" He took her hand and placed it on her stomach.

Anna giggled, "I can feel everything Connor. The baby likes it's daddy."

Connor smiled up at Anna and lay his head down on her chest as he continued stroking her stomach. Anna ran her fingers through his untied ebony hair.

"Anna, your breasts have grown larger with your pregnancy."

"You like that don't you baba." Anna giggled.

"Defenitely Io. It means there is more of you for me to love."

Anna smiled to herself. They both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next few weeks were the happiest of the couple's lives. Their happiness had increased tenfold ever since Anna told Connor of her pregnancy. The whole Homestead knew of it now and a good thing of it as well. Anna's stomach and breasts had swollen twice the size now. There was no way to hide it now.

Anna had decided to clean around the house and had started on her and Connor's bedroom. While clearing out one of the drawers she pulled out a bundle of parchment letters wrapped together with a blood red silk ribbon and placed them down on the bed. A dagger followed the letters and she decided on returning it to the arms room downstairs. Anna pulled the candelabra and made her way down the stairs and past the training dummy. She hung the dagger on one of the racks with the rest of the short blades and made her way up to the bedroom, making sure to close the door to the training basement behind her. They couldn't risk having the wrong person find out about it.

Anna made her way back up to the bedroom to find Connor reading one of the letters, her heart instantly dropped. She didn't even think he was around. He looked up at her with a furious expression upon his face, "Anna, what are these?" He asked holding up one of the letters.

"Private correspondence" she replied back as calmly as she could put out despite her insides being in a complete turmoil.

"What are they Anna?" Connor emphasized each word and the anger was definitely apparent in his voice. Anna just looked at him without saying a word, she knew there was no way she could get out of this.

"Why are you writing to my father?"

"Someone to talk to I guess."

"You have me and the rest of the Homestead to talk to though, Why do you need to talk to him?"

"You don't get it Connor. We are from the same part of London. He reminds me of home and I the same for him. I can't just be locked up in the Homestead forever." Annoyance tinged Anna's voice, this was definitely going to get a bit heated. Anna could just feel it.

"I forbid you from talking to him, there is to be no more correspondence with him. Do you hear me?" Connor ordered her and that was when she snapped.

"YOU CAN'T FORBID ME, I AM NOT A CHILD! I CAN TALK TO WHOEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE CONNOR! Anna had started shouting which had just prompted Connor to respond with more shouting.

"HE IS A TEMPLAR, HE WORKS TO TAKE THE FREEDOM FROM THE PEOPLE!"

"JUSTR BECAUSE HE IS A TEMPLAR, DOES NOT MEAN HE IS EVIL. HE IS A KIND HEARTED MAN AND ABOVE ALL ELSE, HE IS YOUR FATHER!"

"THAT MEANS NOTHING. HE WANTS A WORLD WHERE FREE-WILL IS NON-EXISTENT. HOW CAN YOU SUPPORT THAT?"

"I DON'T SUPPORT IT! BUT ONCE IN A WHILE I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO! HAYTHAM IS SOMEONE I CAN RELATE TO, WE ACTUALLY GREW UP IN THE SAME HOUSE. HE IS A MAN FILLED WITH CONVICTION AND A CLEAR HEAD. IT GIVES ME A CHANCE TO GET AWAY FROM EVERYTHING ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED OT TALK TO HIM!"

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT TALK TO. YOU HAVE NO RULE OVER ME!"

"Are you daft? HE IS A TEMPLAR AND I AN ASSASSIN, WE ARE ENEMIES,"

Anna gasped at this, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DAFT! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE AND THE OTHER, DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE SIDE TO AGREE WITH. NONE OF YOUR ASSASSIN MISSIONS NOR HIS TEMPLAR DUTIES INTEREST ME. I STAY OUT OF THEM! TO BE QUITE FRANK, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR TIME! I TLAK TO HIM PURELY AS A COMPANION!" she stormed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, Connor wasn't far behind in quick tow.

"HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY HIS ACTIONS, HIS RUTHLESS KILLING? HOW CAN YOU EVEN TALK TO A MAN LIKE HIM?"

Anna spun around and pushed him in his chest, "how do I talk to a ruthless killer like him? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME CONNOR? I talk to him the same way I talk to you. How many redcoats have you _brutally_ killed? Huh?"

"THAT IS DIFFERENT. I DON'T KILL WITHOUT A CAUSE."

"Oh yeah!? And what's that?"

"That concerns you none" Connor growled back at her.

Anna sighed annoyedly and walked out the back door. Connor slammed the door on his exit and continued to stop around after her. Anna made her way to the stables; she had had enough of this argument. "You can be a stubborn oaf sometimes Connor. Do you take joy in pissing me off?"

"And you a stupid, naïve young woman!"

"I can't believe you just said that! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" Anna was now flushed with anger, she truly did wish she had never met Connor at that moment. She hurryingly saddled Henry and pulled him out of one of the stable rooms.

Connor stepped forward and grabbed her arm to stop her but she swivelled around and sneered at him, "Follow me and I will hurt you." Anna slapped Connor's hand off her.

Connor chuckled angrily, "You really think you can hurt me? Do you not know what I am?"

"Physicality is only one way to hurt someone. Think about it Connor…" Anna mounted henry, "… Think about your future…" She put her hand on her stomach, obviously indicating their unborn child, "… I can take that away from you in a split second. Don't tempt me."

Connor narrowed his gaze at her, "Why don't you find me when you have more sense? So help me though Anna, If you do anything to hurt that child I will find you!"

"What are you going to do? Hurt me? What happened to 'stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent man'? And what makes you think I'm coming back to find _you_, hmm? GOODBYE CONNOR!"

And with that, Anna spurred Henry into a gallop. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she possibly could, and she knew exactly where she was Connor, not that Connor would approve nor would she care what he thought right now. In his anger, Connor punched he hard wooden wall of one of the stable rooms, giving one of the horses a slight fright. He was uncontrollably mad at her lies. Why cousldn't she see that what she was doing was possibly opening their new family up to danger?


End file.
